


Importunate - Ice Skating Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1175]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Instead of being able to stay inside and enjoy the warmth while watching the cold winter wonderland, Tony gets a call from Senior. Of course he goes, but what does Gibbs have planned?





	Importunate - Ice Skating Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/19/2002 for the word [importunate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/19/importunate).
> 
> importunate  
> Troublesomely urgent; overly persistent in request or demand; unreasonably solicitous.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 7 theme Ice skating/Icicles.

Tony looked outside at all the lovely icicles forming on the trees and he couldn’t help wishing that he could stay inside by the fireplace with Gibbs. Unfortunately, his importunate father had called and demanded that Tony meet him at a fancy restaurant. He’d considered bringing Gibbs along, but his lover would take great glee in any opportunity that would allow him to tear Senior limb from limb and Tony didn’t want to have to watch Senior’s back.

He knew it probably wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help wishing that whatever Senior wanted to talk about was worth freezing in the cold and snowy weather outside. As Tony started getting ready to leave, he grabbed Gibbs for a big hug to fortify him through the upcoming minutes or hours as the case may be. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Gibbs offered, holding his lover close. 

He hoped that Senior would not screw this up so that Tony needed Gibbs. Gibbs had plans for while Tony was out of the house. He hadn’t actually paid Senior to get Tony out of the house for a little while, but he was definitely going to take advantage of the opportunity to set up a surprise for Tony that he’d been planning for a while.

Tony had mentioned many times that he loved going to Rockefeller Center and skating there when they had the big tree up. Well it was a bit too far to go to Rockefeller Center even for Tony, so Gibbs had decided to bring it to Tony. He was going to get something setup for ice skating and a huge Christmas tree for people to look at.

He’d enlisted Abby and many others to help as soon as he realized that Tony would be gone for a significant period of time. It took hours for them to get everything done, but Gibbs was happy with the way things looked. So far he hadn’t received any panicked texts or anything to indicate that Tony needed rescuing from Senior.

Gibbs hoped that was a good sign. Everyone who helped out waved goodbye and left. They wanted to be gone before Tony came home. It would ruin the surprise if the street was filled with cars that Tony could recognize.

When Tony finally returned from the outing with Senior, he stopped in the driveway stunned. He almost thought he’d made a mistake and had turned down a wrong road. Gibbs never decorated for Christmas. 

It was rather late, so Gibbs led Tony inside and up to bed. “Tomorrow, we ice skate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
